


day 20: definitely not a gift card

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [20]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: shane gets ryan a special gift for his birthday.





	day 20: definitely not a gift card

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day twenty of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> day twenty is surprise gift! hope you enjoy!

It’s his birthday, and he knows that he’s getting older now and shouldn’t be getting so excited about it, but he kinda loves his birthday. In the three years he celebrated his birthday in which Shane was his best friend but they weren’t dating yet, Shane brought him coffee and cake for breakfast on his birthday, and on the day after, and on the day after that. In retrospect, Ryan knows how oblivious he was, but Shane was equally so oblivious on his own birthday, so he doesn’t feel that bad. He doesn’t know what Shane is going to do now that they’re dating, but he can imagine that it’s going to be just as over the top as the past few years, though just as lowkey as Shane’s general personality would allow. It’s a Saturday, so they’re just hanging out rather than going to work; it’ll probably just be a chill day, and Shane will spoil him and they’ll just hang out. That’s kinda all he wants. 

“Morning, Ry,” Shane says as he pads up behind Ryan, wrapping himself around Ryan’s back and throwing his arms around his waist. Ryan laughs and keeps making coffee, glad to just bask in the warmth of Shane’s arms around him. “Happy birthday,” Shane whispers into his hair, pressing a soft and warm kiss to the crown of his head. Ryan sets the carafe in the coffee maker and turns it on, setting it to make a pot of coffee in maybe ten minutes. That’s all he needs to do before he can turn in Shane’s arms, pulling Shane down to kiss him sweetly, and even though they both taste like morning breath, it’s alright. They’ve lived together for four months, and they’ve had more kisses that taste like morning breath in that time than Ryan thought he would want in his whole life; he still wants more. 

“Morning, Shay,” he replies, quiet in the fragile morning light of the dilapidated sunlight of their kitchen. His glasses and Shane’s match, and he thinks about that whenever he looks up at him when the morning is still making them lazy. They stand there for mere moments before Shane seems to startle out of his skin, like he’s remembered something of dire importance just standing there. 

“Fuck. I need to go. I’ll be back in like an hour okay? I love you,” Shane announces with a sudden clarity, pulling away from Ryan and practically sprinting through getting ready. He shoves off sleep pants throws on jeans that are still in the hallway floor from yesterday (listen they’re young men who have their own apartment, and if they wanna leave their pants everywhere, they will), throwing on socks and shoes, also from yesterday, that are by the door. Through this all, Ryan is too stunned to ask questions, stuck on the rigid dichotomy between a moment ago and the moment he’s experiencing. It’s only when Shane is walking back towards him, placing a kiss on his forehead and giving him a reassuring and loving smile before Ryan remembers to ask questions. 

“Where are you going?” he asks, catching Shane’s hand as he turns to go back into the living room to grab his jacket and leave. Shane grins and walks back into Ryan’s space, cupping his face with both hands after he pulls the left one out of Ryan’s grip. He gives Ryan a kiss, gentle and slow, before pulling away again. 

“I will be back in an hour and a half, tops, I promise,” Shane says, not really giving an answer, and then he’s gone nearly immediately. Ryan shrugs at the weirdness and makes himself a cup of coffee, making it to Shane’s specifications rather than his own out of habit, and drinking the bitterness anyway. He sits cross legged on the couch and turns on Brooklyn Nine-Nine, which Shane refuses to watch with him; something about Jake getting offensive in one of the first five episodes. Shane can’t stand Jake, anyway, but Ryan’s only on the fourth episode, so he doesn’t dislike him yet. He usually watches things with Shane, so he only has so much free time for B99. 

He’s gotta be honest, the series of fat jokes in the beginning of episode four kinda make his stomach turn; he’s never been overweight himself, but he can imagine how it must feel for plus size people to watch this. He understands, kinda, why Shane hates Jake so much, and decides to turn it off about halfway through, switching over to old episodes of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit rather than this. He’s on season eleven episode thirteen, which he’s heard about before: it has lesbians in it, which is always a plus. He doesn’t particularly like how Stabler in particular handles them, but it goes okay. Ryan likes the true crime part of it rather than the intrapersonal plot anyway, so he doesn’t really care. When the episode is just wrapping up, he hears Shane’s key in the door; he’s home quicker than expected. Ryan grins and turns off the TV, standing to get another cup of coffee. 

“Ryan, I need you to close your eyes!” Shane calls before the door even opens all the way, and Ryan stops in the middle of the adjacent space between their living room and kitchen and listens, closing his eyes. He trusts Shane with his whole life, so it’s a no brainer to just humor him on the one little thing. He nearly drops his coffee mug when he feels something rub against his leg, and nearly drops it again when he hears it yip. He opens his eyes despite Shane’s instructions, and a little white blur is running between his legs, making circles around him and trying to reach for his hands. When he focuses on it, when he can get past the constant motion and the excitement, it’s a little samoyed puppy, white and fluffy and so damn excited. Ryan has to put down his cup to cover his mouth, sitting his ass down directly on their kitchen floor to play with the dog. 

“Shane…” he says, reverent and choked up and kinda feeling like he might cry. She’s beautiful, and then Shane is coming to sit down beside him, petting the dog and grinning at him. Ryan really feels like he might cry. 

“Happy birthday, Ry,” Shane says, just like he did earlier, but this time Ryan actually starts crying, because he can’t help it, because she’s beautiful and Shane is so good and Ryan loves him so much. They had talked about getting a dog before, debating breeds and names and who would have what duties, but they had never come to a real conclusion - certainly not enough of one to warrant this. It was Ryan who wanted a samoyed at all; Shane had been dead set on a golden retriever or some other kind of All American beauty. She’s so beautiful. Ryan is petting her and crying and leaning on Shane and he loves Shane. 

“Her name?” he asks eventually, not looking away from the little puppy that excitedly walking from his lap to Shane’s, yipping and just generally being so cute he could die. Shane smiles. 

“Angel,” Shane answers simply, and that’s one of the names Ryan had picked out too. Fucking sap. 

“I love you,” Ryan says, equally so simply in tone, and Shane grins. 

“Love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
